


Where there is no path

by kallistei



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/kallistei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another life, on the path not taken. WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where there is no path

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily influenced by some of the alternate readings in the 'Modern Rendering' of Ramesh Menon.

Bhishma touches an arrow that pierces next to his heart. “This is Amba’s,” he murmurs, on the last breath that leaves his body.

In that life: 

Matsyagandhi, fisherman’s daughter, sea-scented, became Satyavati, Shantanu’s fragrant queen, her sons and grandsons princes and kings. Devavrata, beloved heir, became Bhishma, the mighty never-lover, never-father. Amba, eldest princess, rejected thrice over by the men who rule her life (Salva, Bheeshma, Drupada), hunted a champion and found none to stand by her. Her penance, fiercer and stronger than even the mountain ascetics, honed her into a blade, a weapon to be wielded against the man she blamed most of all. Finally, tempered in fire, she became Sikhandini, born with the all the rage and memory of Amba-that-was, then Sikhandi, instrument of her/his own revenge.

And Bhishma chose his death by her hand.

\--

Devavrata touches the hand that lies over his heart. “This is Amba’s,” he murmurs, on the last breath that leaves his body.

In this life: 

Vyasa was never born, and Matsyagandhi lived in peace by the river. Devavrata grew up in his father’s city, beloved by his father and their people, Yuvaraja and then, when his father passed on, Raja in name as well as deed.

And then came the news of the swayamvara of the princesses of Kasi.


End file.
